Supernatural: Phantom Traveler
"Phantom Traveler" is the fourth episode of season one of the paranormal investigation drama series Supernatural and the fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Robert Singer and written by Richard Hatem. It first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, October 4th, 2005. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 2T6904 * The events of this episode take place between December 2nd-December 5th, 2005. * The character of Amanda Walker is not to be confused with actress Amanda Walker, who played a character named Sally in the 2007 film 28 Weeks Later. * Actor Christopher Rosamond is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This episode establishes that speaking the word "Christo" in the presence of a demon forces the demon to reveal itself. Oddly, this tactic is never used again throughout the course of the series. Allusions * Dean addresses himself as Doctor James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital in this episode. James Hetfield is the lead singer for Metallica. * Dean hums Metallica's "Some Kind of Monster" while on the airplane. * At one point Dean says, "We don't have time for 'the-truth-is-out-there' speech". "The Truth is out there" was a catch phrase and slogan used on the FOX Network television series The X-Files. * Dean Winchester makes reference to floating over a bed and vomiting pea soup. This is a reference to Regan MacNeil - the twelve-year-old girl from The Exorcist who was possessed by the demon Pazuzu. Two of the symptoms of her possession was levitating above her bed and projectile vomiting. Pea soup was used as the prop for this scene in the movie. * When Dean and Sam are talking with Jerry Panowski about a possible poltergeist, a co-worker walks by and says: "Poltergeist? I love that movie!" Poltergeist is a 1982 supernatural horror movie produced by Steven Spielberg and directed by Tobe Hooper. Quotes * Sam Winchester: What is that? * Dean Winchester: It's an EMF meter. It reads electromagnetic frequencies. * Sam Winchester: Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is. But why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman? * Dean Winchester: (smugly) Because that's what I made it out of. It's homemade. * Sam Winchester: Yeah, I can see that. .... * Sam Winchester: If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God. * Dean Winchester: Uh, nice. * Sam Winchester: Hey? * Dean Winchester: What? * Sam Winchester: Say it In Latin. * Dean Winchester: I know! * Sam Winchester: Hey? * Dean Winchester What?!? * Sam Winchester: Uh, in Latin it's "Cristo." * Dean Winchester: Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot! .... * Dean Winchester: Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm freakin' four! * Sam Winchester: You need to calm down. * Dean Winchester: Well, I'm sorry. I can't! * Sam Winchester: Yes, you can. * Dean Winchester: Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help-yoga crap. It's not helping! See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * "Phantom Traveler" at the Supernatural Wiki References ---- Category:2005/Episodes